full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Selton
- Human = - Pack Attire = }} - Black Knights Knights= - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Claire Selton was born a very powerful pyrokinetic. Her past erased by the government, codenamed Volcana, and trained to be a weapon. However, she broke out and became a thief for hire. Although when her luck was out and was recaptured again, this time put in a program called Project: Dog Soldiers: a plan to turn hardened assassins and metahumans into Lycans to heighten their powers. However, she and the others were rescued by Scar and given a second chance as she and the others were recruited into his pack. Now, she is a powerful flame-wielding Zeta werewolf, and a member of the Black Knights, quoted as 'The Hot One'. Characteristics *'Name': Claire Selton *'Aliases': Volcana, Hot Stuff, the Hot One *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Orange (in both forms) *'Likes': Living free, bringing the heat on, spicy foods, Derek, beaches, seducing men, chunky peanut butter *'Dislikes': Cooling down, lying and deceitful people who wanna use her, smooth peanut butter *'Family': Parents (Unknown) Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background The Little Flame As a teenager, Claire Selton showed an aptitude for pyrokinesis—the ability to start and control fire with her mind. Her parents sent her to Metropolis's Center for Paranormal Studies so that she could learn how to control her power, but she was soon spirited away by government agents working for a program called Project Firestorm. They planned to train her as a living weapon. Given the code name "Volcana", she was trained and indoctrinated by government agents, but rebelled and escaped. Where There's Smoke Now a fugitive, Volcana survived the only way she could: by stealing. Following the fire activity on a ship, Volcana contacts her fence Donnie to find a way to get her out of town and to meet at the "usual place." After the call with Volcana, Donnie was approached by three men in suits who ask him about where the "usual place" is. Superman later had a run in with Volcana where they had a brief fight before Volcana escaped. When Volcana arrived at the "usual place" to meet with Donnie only to run into Kurt (one of the three men in suits) who mentioned that he was the one who originally kidnapped her. Before Volcana can retaliate, she is hit by a powerful flame retardant by the other agents and captured. Superman later arrived at the same spot and managed to interrogate one of the men that worked for Kurt. Volcana ended up held in a gas tank in an underground facility where Kurt states that he will sell Volcana to another government where they will dissect her and discover the source of her abilities. When Superman arrives, he points out that Kurt is doing this for his own reasons as his "Project Firestorm" was shut down. During Superman's fight with Kurt's men, the gas tank that Volcana was in was damaged enough for her to break out. Volcana managed to wreak havoc on the facility to take revenge on Kurt with her attacks igniting several hydrogen tanks. The explosion managed to stun her while Superman evacuated the endangered combatants. He relocated Volcana to an abandoned island where she could find a chance to reorganize her life and turn over a new leaf. Superman made periodic supply deliveries to the island and Volcana took the opportunity to flirt with him when he visited her. During one such visit, she commented that he was always polite and that his mother must have raised him well to which he answered that he'd been lucky in that respect and she agreed with him; showing bitterness that she had never been that fortunate. After a year or two, Volcanna ventured back to Metropolis to start her crime spree again, for reasons unknown. However, at that time, she came across Supergirl, who easily defeated her. She was escorted away by the police, though the van was intercepted by someone else. Killing the guards and knocking her out, they took Volcana away to an unknown location. Project: Dog Soldiers Volcana slowly woke up, finding herself belted down on an examination table. But found she wasn’t alone, as Livewire, Black Spider, Queen, the Shifter, Juice, and a few others all on a similar table. Then at that moment, the lights come on to reveal they were in a government facility, and that they were hooked up to IVs containing a strange blue liquid being pumped into them. At the moment, a scientist by the name of Emill Dorian walks up, explaining to them that they had each been chosen to become part of a new Cadmus Project entitled: Dog Soldiers. In it, he explains that being pumped into their blood stream is a pure strain of Lycan virus, or more commonly known as Werewolfism. Once it has time to fully bond with their DNA, he’ll administer a special compound that would induce the Lycanthrope change much faster than having to wait for a Full Moon. The idea of this would be that them all as Lycans would strengthen their abilities to be a match against the Justice League. Volcana shot out, saying they were nuts. Milo taunted that they’d wait until the full moon in two nights if they were crazy. Daring Dog Rescue However, Cadmus wouldn’t get the chance to have thier soldiers, as Derek and Howard had intercepted their plans vial data link. They immediately disagreed on the idea of experimenting on Lycans as well as the DNA they collected. So with some help from Mercy, they managed to break in with Sherlock’s help and Ian’s strength. They managed to bust in to steal the half-conscious subjects and stole one of their experimental Javelin replicas Cadmus managed to commandeer. They managed to smuggle them offsite and disappear into the night. They managed to locate in a remote area within the Washington forest state, and huddled the others as the Full Moon arose. Immediately, they all started changing, with each had their different reactions. Volcana was the first to bail out, panicking, as she smashed through the window, with Scar chasing after her. However, as she ran, jumped, and climbed through the forest, she felt an exhilaration that she hadn’t felt during her entire life. Freedom and power, and a joy to have fun with it with what she was having right now. Scar reached her, as he found she was laughing out of relief, feeling better than when she had after the Government took her life. She returns back to the cabin, although makes it into a race, as the others seemed to be calmer than when Livewire was freaking out. The next morning, Claire woke up in her own bed, naked with only the sheets, as she got dressed and met with the others to speak with Derek Xander. He told them of their situation, and that Cadmus would continue to hunt them down, until something was done. But until then, they were free to continue to do whatever they wanted, and then get caught again. But then he gave them the ultimatum of giving them a second chance, to show that they were better than what others saw them as, or what life threw them. The others were a bit uncertain on this, but Volcana stood up, as she and Maxima seemed to have their own honor codes, wanting to help, as well as Black Spider despite his assassin history. She chose to stay with them, mostly to get revenge on Cadmus for her childhood, but then later on enjoyed being on the team that she decided to stay and change her ways. Saying it was never boring around them and at least they're not all goody two shoes like the JL. Though secretly, Volcana seemed to love her Lycan form due to her fur coat matching her long red hair, as well as the added fire power, as well as using her tail and hair like fire whips. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *'Pyrokenesis': Claire was born with the ability to start and control fires and was extremely gifted in its power. Her abilities in this range from fire control to heat generation. She can create charged fireblasts with her hands, or sometimes shoot out a stream of flames from her mouth like a dragon. :*'Flame Constructs': Much like Green Lantern, she's able to make shapes with her flames, like eagles, lions, even copies of herself to fool others. :*'Flight': Using her Pyrokenesis, she can propel herself off the ground like a rocket. Skills *'Seduction' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)' *'Thievery' *'Marksman' Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Handheld Flame Guns (x2)' Relationships Claire's Relationships Gallery Claire Selton (Volcana) suitin' up.JPG|Claire Selton (Volcana) suitin' up Voice Actor Peri Gilpin Trivia *At the end of the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Where There's Smoke", Volcana was shown to be on friendly terms with Superman (she was even shown slightly flirting with him) which makes it confusing as to why she was one of the villains that celebrated his "death" in the Justice League episode "Hereafter, Part I". The "real world" answer may be that the producers just wanted to use villains from Superman: The Animated Series but the reason within Justice League was never revealed. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:DC Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Black Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights